You Are My Home
by Shadow131
Summary: AU Song-fic one shot: Just my take on what might have happened if Luke had told Leia she was his sister when she asked the first time. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**You Are My Home**

**A.N.: Well, here I am, doing something I never thought I'd do: writing Star Wars fanfiction. Eh, I've been on a serious SW binge lately, and this just kept on bugging my brain, and we all know that plot bunnies don't die that easily. As a note, this song is not a romance one, and is actually sung between a brother and a sister, but, occasionally, I will be using it to subtly point to romance between Leia and Han. The song is called "You Are My Home," composed by Frank Wildhorn and written by Nan Knighton, and from the musical "The Scarlet Pimpernel." Enjoy.**

_There is a child inside my heart tonight_

_No one can see that child but you_

_If I hold on to you too tight_

_You understand_

_You hold me too._

Han's sight was back fully and completely. He kept on looking at Leia with this sweet, possessive glow in his hazel eyes, as though she were the only reason worth getting sight back for. By the Force, she could drown in those eyes.

Not that she'd ever go right out and tell him that.

But you didn't need to see in order to be able to tell that something had deeply unsettled the Alderaanian princess. She kept on gazing out windows up at the stars, as if by wishful thinking she could determine absolutely which one was Dagobah.

Which one Luke was on.

Han didn't pretend to not be jealous. He wasn't the sort of guy who ever tried to be what he wasn't, or hide whatever he felt or thought. It was an admirable, detestable quality about him. Occasionally, if he had her cornered – playfully – he could extract a kiss from her red lips, but otherwise, she would tell him to quit playing around; just leave her alone.

Not that Leia actually wanted to be alone.

Frustrated, he would stomp off, grumbling, or, worse yet, bow out of the room, sweeping the floor, and mockingly say "Oh, absolutely, Your Worshipful-ness. Please forgive me, Your Majesty."

She would then firmly plant her fists to her sides and resist the urge to go over there and either slap him across the face, or kiss him. But sometimes she just lost control, and did one or the other. Or both.

Tonight she was sitting the rebellion's transport, resting her chin on her hand, staring off into the stars through the window.

_Let's see, you go five to the right from Hoth, then up three, and-_

"Hey," a voice said simply, dragging up a chair and sitting next to her. How did that despicable smuggler make her heart rattle in her chest and her palms sweat? She didn't let him know he effected her in such a manner, if she could help it, but occasionally, she couldn't help it.

Her voice shaking, she kept her eyes firmly locked on the window, and responded with a simple "Hey." In the silence that followed, she tried desperately to remember what she'd been attempting to do, and how to find Dagobah in that sparkling mass of diamonds.

"Dagobah's right there," Han said, pointing to a star with a very slight green tinge.

"I _know_," she replied exasperatedly. She didn't. "Besides, who says I'm even looking for it?"

"You're always looking for it." His voice almost sounded tender, patient. She was masking her trembling with the skill of any politician, when all she really wanted him to do was hold her. He smelled like this musky spice she remembered once from her child hood. She loved the way he held he.

"How would you know?" she snapped instead. When she felt vulnerable, she snapped. It was the way she survived.

"Because _Luke's _on it," he replied, not even bothering to mask the bitter, jealous note that seasoned his voice. She blinked, amazed, and sat up, finally looking at him.

"You think I'm in love with Luke Skywalker?"

"Don't pretend. You've been batty about him since he first dragged you off the Death star." Han was no longer looking at her, his arms crossed over his chest, staring at nothing straight in front of him; he really was hurting.

Very carefully, she reached a small hand out, and, since he didn't flinch away from her, she ran it across his broad shoulder.

"It's not like that," she said softly, scooting her chair closer to his. He glanced at her before quickly looking away again.

"You know, you kinda got my hopes up on Hoth, and then back when they dunked me in carbonate, and then back on Tatooine. I'm not stupid, Leia. I don't have to burn my hand on a flame more than once to know to keep away. Don't bother sugar coating it."

"Han…." What was she trying to say? I love you? You drive me crazy? How could you even try and think that Luke was competing with you?

"Yeah?"

He turned to look at her, and he was caught in her dark brown eyes just as surely as she was caught in his hazel ones. Slowly, they leaned closer and kissed each other. They didn't really need to talk. That did all the talking for them.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him, so that she could hear his heart beat while she leaned her head on his chest.

"You're not totally wrong, though," she admitted. "I _am _worried about Luke. But I'm not in love with him."

"Yeah, I know." Did he? Sure, but he could be just as irrational as anybody. Of course he could get jealous over something non-existent.

"I've had this feeling for a while now…." she admitted. "This heavy, sad feeling weighing on me. I don't think Luke's in any trouble, he's just….hurting…."

"Physically?"

"Emotionally."

Han squeezed her, chuckling. "I'll never get you two. Some wild Jedi and a crazy princess, but you get along like you were family. The way you spring ideas off each other, finish each other's sentences. You'd think you'd been best friends all your life."

It certainly felt like that to Leia.

"I just wish I could understand why I feel so…..depressed."

"Hey." Han tilted her head up to look at him, kissing her. "Don't think about it, okay?"

How could she think about it when Han Solo was kissing her?

…

_You are the one who reaches through the dark._

_When I'm afraid you warm the air._

_And when I close my eyes to sleep_

_You are my peace_

_You are my prayer._

Luke kicked the small rock out of the way, and watched as the small projectile bounced off a gnarled tree and smacked into R2D2. He whistled angrily, beeping some sort of angry phrase out.

"I'm sorry, Artoo," Luke apologized tiredly. "It won't happen again."

The small droid beeped and whistled again, wheeling closer to where Luke was spreading out a faded blue blanket. He had it stashed in his emergency supplies box for his X-Wing, and would now use it as a means to keep the cold away, moving a log that was in his way.

It felt……_wrong_ to sleep in the ancient Jedi Master's empty house. He couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt too lonesome inside. He wanted to fly straight back to the rebels and join them in the mission, but they'd promised they'd delay a little while for him. After all, they could afford to make small allowances for Commander Skywalker.

"Commander Skywalker," he snorted aloud, settling down under the blanket, mist swirling over him. "If only they knew who his father was. They might think twice about trusting me."

He hadn't flown straight back because he needed some time – just a few hours – to settle some of the inner turmoil that had rose up rebelliously inside of him. He needed to sleep it off. For the longest time, the thought that had obsessed him was "Father, father, father." When they'd concocted the plan to get Han out of carbonate and off Tatooine, then it was his dedication to Han that had ruled above all else. Tonight?

The words of the night were "Leia," and "Sister."

Maybe it would be better to try and dwell on how he could possibly bring himself to kill his own father; he felt such overwhelming compassion for that shell of man, that machine of the Emperor, that he knew he couldn't, wouldn't do it.

But no matter what he focused on, it always came back to Leia.

As a kid fresh off Tatooine, he'd had a crush on her. Now, he adored her, but was not in love with her. He'd never been in love with her. He adored her because she was his friend, and now, _his _baby sister.

Okay, he had no real way of knowing if he'd actually been born first or not, but the phrase just felt right: Luke's sister, to protect, to confide in, to defend.

But now it was more Han's job to protect, confide, and defend. After all, he actually was in love with her. Luke loved Leia from the bottom of his heart, but it was entirely from friendship, and now, family.

Somehow, he'd always known. He'd known from the minute he first saw her without consciously understanding how he knew.

It didn't matter now. Now he was too tired to think, he just needed to sleep, to let the Force wash over him, to heal him. "I have to be strong now. I have to be strong for Leia."

But he wasn't too tired to dream. Was that even possible? No, it wasn't.

And he dreamt of Leia.

…

_You are my home_

_You make me strong_

_And in this world of strangers_

_I belong to someone_

_You are all I know_

_You're all I have_

_I won't let go._

"Luke!" she'd cried joyously, springing from her seat and running to his arms. She pulled away to look at his tired, smiling face, and was struck by something.

Within his blue eyes there'd been a sadness. A sweet sort of melancholy. He was looking at her in a way he never had before; possessively, but not jealously. Admiringly, but not awe inspired. It was an indescribable something, and while Leia could not identify it, she could relate it to another emotion.

"What's the matter?" she asked, a line creasing her perfect brow as she put her small hands on his shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"After the debriefing," he sighed, putting his hands on her arms and tightening his grip ever so slightly, just to assure her he was good for his word. But then, she already knew that he was.

She brushed it entirely out of her mind as she focused on the information presented. She'd nearly forgotten after it was over, and was caught in a discussion as people filed out of the room. Luke just waited by the door, pressed up against the side, watching her.

How could he have missed it this entire time?

"Leia," he called softly, reminding her of his promise, of his presence.

She wheeled, caught off guard, and smiled. "Oh, right." She quickly crossed the space to him, and gently took his arm. "We can go to deck. It ought to be reasonably clear."

It felt right to be walking with her. He felt a little bit more whole when he was around her. But then, she was his twin. Did she ever feel the same way? Luke closed his eyes, focused on the Force; it felt like it, from the emotions that radiated off of her. At length, she gazed up at him, and asked "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

They stopped walking, and he turned her so that she faced him, that bitter sweet smile still on his face. "Leia……Vader is my father."

She reeled, blinked, couldn't focus. "W-what?"

"I know that to start with, that is complicated enough, but it becomes more so."

"When…..when did you find this out?" she said, drawing him aside, finding a bench they could sit on.

"A few months ago," he admitted somewhat sheepishly, holding her hand, looking away.

She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her again, his blue eyes still holding that strange glow. "Why couldn't you tell me this before?" she asked, more surprised than hurt.

"I wasn't really certain. I mean, I had been told that, but…Oh, Force, I don't know! I knew it was true, but I couldn't help but doubt it, just a little. So….I asked Master Yoda when I finally got back to Dagobah. He wouldn't tell me at first, I had to beg and press it out of him. But he admitted that it was true….My father's name was Anakin Skywalker. Now….it's Darth Vader."

"Luke, I….." I what? What could she possibly have to say? "I….still don't understand."

He smiled sadly at her. "You will, soon. You see, Leia, the reason I'm telling you this is because both Yoda and Ben said that I was going to confront Vader. If I confront him, then I might-"

"Luke, don't say that!" she begged wildly, her grip on his hands tightening. "Don't even think it."

He placed a finger to her lips, whispering a soft hush. "Please, don't get upset. I'm telling you this because if I do die, then you won't ever know the truth; there'd be no one left to tell you. I'm telling you this because I care about you, Leia."

"Luke, please-"

"I love you."

"Luke, stop it!" she turned from him as though he'd physically hurt her. "I….can't deal with this right now. If Han found out-"

"Han?" Luke asked stupefied. "What has he got to do with it? Oh…." The realization dawned on him. "No, Leia, I'm not _in _love with you. That's not what I'm trying to tell you at all."

Leia's hope was lifted. "It's not?"

"No," Luke affirmed, drawing her a little closer to him. "Leia…." He tried to explain it again, but found he couldn't seem to find the words. Well, the best course of action was the truth; that was all he could offer her. "Leia….you're my twin sister."

Her eyes widened, her jaw went slightly slack. "Your….sister?" He nodded, his beautiful blue eyes glowing like a couple of jewels. It wasn't possible, was it? But it was possible. Not only was it possible, but it was true. Leia didn't need to ask a Jedi Master to believe everything Luke said. It was all absolutely true.

She threw her arms around his neck, and he quickly wrapped his own arms around her. They didn't say a word to each other in that embrace, because they didn't need to. Each knew what the other was feeling, was thinking.

It felt like finding a piece of themselves that had been missing for so long, they'd almost forgotten they had it. It felt like finally coming home after being exiled for centuries. They drew the strength they needed from each other. Luke needed the strength to face _their_ father. Leia needed the strength to know that Vader even was her father.

And simultaneously, they both sighed to each other the exact same thing: I love you.

…

_Others may leave, but you will still be there_

_Touching the tears that fill my eyes_

"What are you doing out here?" Han asked her, coming out of the Ewok's hut and onto the bridge. The tall form of her brother had just disappeared through the mist.

He'd brought her out here to say goodbye to him….For what may be the last time.

She dashed a few tears away from her large, brown eyes, but didn't turn to face him. "It's nothing," she replied, rubbing her arms, watching the spot where his figure had finally disappeared.

_Luke….._

"Seriously," replied Han, slowly walking towards her, laying a large, scarred hand on her shoulder. "Why aren't you inside?"

She pulled away from him, walking a few steps in the direction _her brother_ had gone off in. She couldn't follow him, she knew that much. But she would remain terrified until he returned. "I can't talk about it right now," she protested, wishing her gaze could pierce through the mist, could find Luke.

"Can you talk to Luke, is that who you can talk to?" he demanded. She turned only to glare at him, silver tears gleaming on her cheeks and in her eyes.

"How can you be so callous?" she demanded of him. She knew it wasn't his fault. He simply didn't know, couldn't understand.

He humphed, stomping away from her, arms crossed, glowering. This only succeeded in causing Leia to finally open the flood gates: The tears came pouring through, and she did nothing to try and quiet the sobs that racked her body. Instead, she collapsed against the wooden pole, her whole body shaking.

_Luke, come back home to me!_

Guiltily, Han turned to face her, hating to see her cry. Softly, he approached her, finally opening his arms to her. She rushed into them, holding onto him tightly. Was this the way her life would be from now on? Either her brother or her lover? How could anyone possibly try and make her choose? But whenever one was gone, the other was there, and both loved her from the bottom of their hearts.

…

_When I am lost, you are my light._

_You are the love that never dies._

Luke's eyes were closed as he hid beneath the stairs, practicing a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Remember what Yoda taught," he inwardly instructed. His lightsaber was held slightly away from him, upright, but was not ignited.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke," came the low growl. His father's voice had become so very precious to him, and yet, he also hated it. There was conflict within himself as well.

_I will not fight you, Father._

He was saying something else, but Luke had almost ceased to pay attention. He knew that his father was trying to draw him out, and would try any word to do so. The young Jedi refused to let panic grip him, and was trying his hardest to find inner peace. Eyes closed, he began to focus, when a single thought pierced his semi-calm.

_Leia…._

Something was wrong. Why hadn't they gotten the energy shield down yet? This only succeeded in causing a small wave of panic to wash over him, and he was caught in those two words again: _Leia….Sister…._

Focusing on this single thought, he found his center again, and tried to concentrate while the words hummed in the background of his mind, keeping him on target. He realized all too late he should have pushed them from his mind.

"Sister?"

Luke's eyes had shot open. Instinctively, his grip on his weapon tightened, and he felt a knot of fear, hate, and love begin to twist inside his stomach.

_No…._

"So, you have a twin sister?" Luke wanted to rip the superior note from his father's throat.

_Focus, concentrate. Don't let your feelings blind your judgment. Push Leia to the back, focus on the here and the now…._

"If you will not turn to the Dark Side, perhaps she will!"

That just pushed the limits a little too far.

With a furious cry, Luke ignited his lightsaber, rushing his father, all of his energy pouring through as he dueled, forcing Vader to concede more and more ground to the young Jedi.

"I won't let you touch her!" he was screaming. Slice, jab, step, again! "You keep away from her!"

He didn't hear Palpatine's disgusting laugh behind him, wasn't conscious of the fact that he was pushing Darth's Vader's limits to the point of breaking them. The Dark Side was flowing through him, making him powerful. Later, he would wonder how such dark power could be born of such a pure thing: The undying love he held for his sister.

He only just realized what he was doing when he'd forced his father down, and swiped off his robotic hand, smoking rising from the bloodless wound. The color drained from Luke's face as he panted, staring wild eyed at his father.

The two thoughts came at the same time, so that they were one being: _I'm sorry, Father. I won't let you hurt her._

…

_You are my home_

_You make me strong_

_And in this world of strangers_

_I belong to someone_

_You are all I know_

_You're all I have_

_I need you so._

Somehow, through all the chaos, Luke had piloted the ship back down to Endor, and walked down the ramp, stumbling, exhausted, in pain, his heart breaking in his chest.

_I failed you, Father……_

So this was the price he paid to become a Jedi.

He was then swarmed upon by rebel comrades, most bearing drinks, shouting, screaming, praising him, denouncing the Empire. It was all one blur to Luke, who tried to grin, tried to walk with his friends to where most of the celebrations were taking place. It was Wedge who noticed that Luke wasn't – couldn't – walk quite straight.

"Hey….Luke, are you alright?"

Luke had leaned up against one of the massive trees, breathless, feeling as though he may be sick. Shaking his head, he whispered "No," before slipping against it, starting to go unconscious. He was pounced upon, dragged to the medical bay, attacked by doctors, stuffed with medications. The last coherent words he could manage were "Find Leia," before blacking out.

On waking up again, he found his twin at his side, smiling down at him. His voice croaked out her name, but she whispered for him to hush.

"Where's Han?" he managed to ask, reaching for her hand.

"He's gone to get Chewie," she said softly, giving her the soft hand, placing her free one on his cheek. "You gave us quite a scare."

"The Emperor….Force Lightning…."

"Is that what happened? Oh, Force, Luke, you're lucky to be in as good of shape as you are!" He did not miss the way her voice suddenly raised in frequency, how the pitch had gone up in panic.

"It could have been worse," he replied, beginning to feel much better, able to sit up a little. "It could have been a lot worse."

"I don't see how," she scolded, making it clear she thought he ought to lay back down. What did it matter? He felt perfectly fine; Leia was here. "In fact, I don't even see how you could have survived!"

He looked her in the eyes, and replied very softly "Father saved me."

She tried to swallow, and chocked instead. "Vader?"

"Anakin Skywalker," he corrected with fierce intensity. "_Our_ father."

She tried to sooth him. For Luke's sake, she was trying to think of Vader as "Father," but having fought against him for as long as she could remember, it was so hard. But, if he had saved Luke….Then she could feel her heart soften towards him, but it was small steps at a time.

"Yes, of course," she appeased him.

Luke's voice broke as he said shortly "He's dead."

Leia, who had been stroking back his fine, soft, blonde hair, stopped. At great length, she managed "I…I see….."

"I'm going to burn his body."

"That's proper."

"I'd….like it if you'd be there."

"Luke," she protested, "did he even know I exist? He was hunting through the galaxy for you, for his beloved son, not his daughter. You were the one he was trying to catch, to bond with."

He shook his head slowly. The next comment outstripped them all. "His last words were for you."

Leia had nothing that could possibly convince Luke that she needn't be at their father's funeral now. She didn't even bother asking what his last words were. It wasn't important. She was still holding one of his hands, and squeezed it.

"I'll be there."

…

_I will not walk away from you_

_I will not let you go_

_You're the only home I'll ever know_

The black clad body was beginning to smolder, smoke and flame rising to try and lick the stars above it. Luke had had second thoughts about the funeral, realizing he might have pressured Leia into it. There was no point in having her there if the feeling wasn't sincere, and he'd told her she could go if she wanted to. She'd responded by taking his hand and shaking her head.

"I'm not going."

He protested that it really was alright, but she refused.

"I'm not leaving him, I'm not leaving you. Not ever."

He'd embraced her, and they both sighed, feeling a great aching weigh on their hearts. Their father was one with the Force, was with their mother, just as Luke and Leia were with each other.

"We're a family now, Leia," Luke had whispered in her ear, tightening his grip around her. "From now on, this is all I need; just you." He'd pulled away from her, staring at his father's burning corpse, before looking away and continuing. "I don't expect you to agree with that. I understand you need more. After all, you have Han, and you need his love just as surely as I need yours."

"Luke…." Was he jealous? Was he afraid of loosing her if he had to share?

"No, wait, please," he'd begged, turning back around and taking her hands in his. "I'm a Jedi now, Leia, and I'm supposed to let go of all emotional attachments. But I just can't do that. I can't let go of you."

She embraced him again. "I would never let you."

"That is why I'll never need, nor ask, for anyone else but you. Do you think you won't resent me for it?"

"For being a jealous, loving brother?" she laughed, breaking the hug. "You really do have a thick skull, don't you? Force, you're almost as bad as Han."

Luke had laughed, and relaxed, taking her hand again, and spent the rest of the funeral in silence until the last remnant of the physical limitations of their father melted away, and Luke could sense him when he focused on the Force.

Once the body was done burning, they turned back to the Ewok village, hand in hand. They didn't need to speak a word; Words were superfluities. Luke relinquished Leia into Han's embrace, smiling, and skirted the sidelines. However, friends were quickly plying him with drink, begging him to loosen up, just one night. After all, they'd just won their freedom.

_Freedom…._

Simultaneously, Luke and Leia shot glances at each other, and grinned, understanding something about it that no one else could. After all this time, after all they'd lost, they'd finally done it. But, more important than what they had lost was what they had gained on their road to freedom. They'd gained each other.

They'd found their home.

…

_You are my home_

_You make me strong_

_And in this world of strangers_

_I belong to someone_

_You are all I know_

_You're all I have_

_I need you so_

_I won't let go_

_You are my home_


End file.
